The subject invention relates generally to seats and, more particularly, to a seat caddy for spectator seating which is useful for placing valuable articles such as clothing, umbrellas, binoculars, etc.
A common problem encountered when attending spectator events involves finding a convenient place for storing extra items such as hats, coats, umbrellas, binoculars, programs, etc. Because the space allocated to each spectator for seating is typically very limited, it is often necessary to place such articles on the deck or footboards below one's seat. Such placement is less than ideal for several reasons. For example, valuable articles placed in such a location can easily become damaged or destroyed by other spectators attempting to move to or away from their seats. Further, concession foods and drinks are often placed and discarded in the same location, which makes this location unsanitary and raises a risk of damage from spills. Moreover, even despite the risk of damage to such articles, placement on the deck or footboards is inconvenient in that it restricts the available foot space in the area of the seat.
Other various types of devices for use with seats are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 4,252,372 Harder, Jr. Feb. 24, 1981 4,372,605 Cervantes Feb. 8, 1983 3,099,482 Woodruff, Sr. July 30, 1963 2,023,173 Heiner Dec. 3, 1935 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,605 to Cervantes discloses a tray attached to the underside of a chair used by a hair dresser. The tray, which is movable between an extended usable position to a retracted stowed position, is intended for storing various hairdressing articles for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,482 to Woodruff, Sr. discloses a seat adapted for use on boats or docks which includes an ice storage container forming the underside of and support for the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,173 to Heiner discloses a receptacle, attachable to the rear legs of a seat, for storing concession articles, such as beverage bottles.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,372 to Harder, Jr. discloses a device which is attachable to the underside front portion of a bus seat and forms a trash shield which prevents the depositing of trash in the gap between the seat and the horizontal seat support bar beneath the seat.
None of the devices disclosed in the above described patents provides a storage container, particularly suited for stadium type bleacher seating, which is conveniently located and useful for storing valuable items such as clothing, umbrellas, binoculars, etc., or other items not intended for consumption.